dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Plains
These are the rocky plains, this is where Goku fought Vegeta. Also known as the Gizard Wasteland. And this location is a battle ground. If you wish to fight a player, announce it in the comments. *Zucana *Alice *Ghopie Zucana V Alice Super Zucana *Level: 10 *Health: 3,550/48,000 *Speed: 33 *Damage: 61 *Fatigue: 500 *Powerlevel: 348,384,032 *Effects: N/A Alice *Level: 10 *Health: 29,000/29,000 *Speed: 159 *Damage: 127 *Fatigue: 500 *Powerlevel: 1,732,302,944 *Effects:N/A FIGHT! First one to 1 HP LOSES!!! *"Okay Alice for real this time" Zucana goes super saiyan and starts with a big bang attack (miss) on alice followed by 4 energy balls (1 hit) and he punches her 15 times. (2 hits) (1,855 Damage) *"I can say the same for you!" She says as she becomes Base, Super, and then Pure Majin. She kicks him in the chest 20 times. (18 hits) (22,860 damage) * "...Good hit..." Zucana procedes to fire 10 big bang attacks (2 hits) in a row at alice followed by 5 energy balls (2 hits) and 5 punches. (1 hit) * A shroud of smoke manifests from all of the explosive energy. A figure begins to float out of the smoke. A girl with black flowing hair, a white bow, and inverted red and black blouse and skirt."So this is what my Pure form really looks like...cool" She looks at Zucana.She smiles evilly"Are you scared?" She asks with her voice becoming a little deeper than usual. She doesnt let him finish, and kicks him in the face 19 times, finished with a boop to the nose. (16 hit) * Zucana emerges still standing from the smoke. "*cough* Me? Afraid of you of course not, you're lovely it's great to see you getting so into the fights. You would of been a great Saiyan. No... I'm not afraid of you it's you who should be afraid for you stand in the presence of a true Super Saiyan!" He fires a final flash at Alice followed by 9 big bang attacks and 10 punches. (All miss, 0 damage) * Alice dodges them all."Er....okay then...." She says. She runs up to him, and readys a giant punch. She swings back, and goes full force. She stops about a centimeter to his face, and waits a couple second."Boop!" She says as she pokes him on the nose. A giant shockwave of energy floods from the tip iof her finger, and the leaves of trees blow off. The grass is sent flying and flowing in the wave. The wall is pushed, and the rocks are sent flying as well. Literally nothing happens to Zucana. * "Heh, nice try kid" Zucana procedes to punch alice 19 times (6 hit) and fire a big bang attack at her. (hit) (5,185 Damage total.) *Alice brushes her face."Lets try this again" She runs up to him, and readys a giant punch. She swings back, and goes full force. She stops about a centimeter to his face, and waits a couple second."Boop!" She says as she pokes him on the nose (hit). A giant shockwave of energy floods from the tip iof her finger, and the leaves of trees blow off. The grass is sent flying and flowing in the wave. The wall is pushed, and the rocks are sent flying as well. Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Category:Locations